The 65-and older population will increase to 55 million in 2020 and by 2030 it is projected that this number will expand to 75 million. Nearly 75% of these older adults suffer from one or more chronic illnesses, requiring some manner of assistive care. Currently, these older adults are responsible for approximately 60% of the overall total healthcare expenditures in the United States and as the baby boomer generation migrates towards retirement this population will expand to over 108 million people over the next 15 years and the projected cost to the healthcare system is staggering if not unsustainable.
The largest group responsible for managing this increasingly fragile population is a concerned family member or close relative; 30% of these adult caregivers sacrifice wages and benefits to assist in the care of their aging loved one. It is also estimated that U.S. employers lose approximately $33.6 billion a year due to worker absenteeism due to caring for an older relative.
The increasing challenges of balancing cost, distance, and time commitment will motivate the concerned caregivers to find new technology-based solutions that will allow them to more closely monitor specific health and activities from afar, while allowing their loved ones to age within an environment that is most familiar and cost-effective.
The most common method of providing technology based distance care giving is generally referred to as home health monitoring. Typically, home health monitoring systems include a number of sensors and small computing devices, installed throughout a home that measure and report different activity levels of an individual. Most of these home health monitoring systems have been built on a wireless platform; requiring the resident to purchase and maintain an Internet broadband connection. The current broadband adoption rate of people over 70 years of age is less than 25% however, while the adoption rate of digital broadcast, cable or satellite television is nearly 100% within this same cohort; clearly indicating a technology disconnect with Internet-based devices and systems and preference for those technologies, i.e. the television set or monitor with which they are more accustomed.
According to Nielsen ratings, the average person over 65 years of age watches on average, 48 hours of television per week and according to the National Association of Broadcasters, there are over 45 million people that regularly view free broadcast television.
As its name implies broadcast television only sends it audio and video signals outward and does not possess the ability to receive any type digital feedback information back from its viewer.
Prior to June 2009, the broadcast television signal was analog and required some type of antenna to capture and direct the broadcast television signal into the television set. In 1996, Congress authorized the distribution of an additional broadcast channel to every full-power TV station so that each station could launch a digital broadcast channel while simultaneously continuing analog broadcasting. Jun. 12, 2015 has been established as the target deadline for full power television stations to stop broadcasting analog signals.
Several important benefits were realized as part of this switch to all-digital broadcasting. Specifically, parts of the valuable broadcast spectrum have been freed up for public safety communications by groups such as police, fire departments and rescue squads, while still providing free television viewing channels to its customers. Additionally, some of the remaining spectrum has been auctioned to companies that are working to provide consumers with advanced wireless services, such as wireless broadband.
The migration from analog to digital television (DTV) has transformed the free television viewing experience. Instead of relying on the “rabbit ears” and aluminum foil antennas, viewers utilize signal conversion devices (such as for example: a digital broadcast set top converter box (DBSTCB) or in the case of digital cable and satellite programming a digital television set top box (DTSTB)), to processes the broadcast digital television signal from the television station and convert it back to an audio and video signal compatible with older television sets (Note: when discussing the functionality of DBSTCB and DTSTB systems herein it should be understood that newer television sets or monitors may incorporate such systems internally and that as such the present disclosure is not limited merely to the use of external signal conversion boxes, but includes the use of television sets or monitors (televisions) that incorporate such devices internally as well). This enables broadcasters to still offer the same free television viewing; now with enhanced picture and sound quality, and the ability to provide multiple channels of free viewable content.
Digital Cable and Satellite Television
Digital Cable and Satellite Television systems send their information through a DTSTB but there are several key distinctions when comparing this device to the DBSTCB; no analog to digital signal conversion is required, and immediate, bidirectional communication with the television viewer is established.
At the epicenter of digital broadcast, cable and satellite television systems are sophisticated software programs known as content management systems (CMS); whose primary tasks are to correctly identify and deliver specific pieces of digital entertainment programming content to a specific viewer(s). With digital broadcast television the number of channels to be managed is significantly less than cable or satellite television. Within cable and satellite television, local free broadcast television channels are still offered, such as educational channels from local colleges, and community access channels devoted to local governments (PEG channels) but are usually integrated into cable or satellite television's CMS program, so that all channels, whether paid for or free, are controlled by one system.
CMS incorporates other feature sets, including the ability to design and change program schedules, advertisements, and electronically interfacing with the television station's financial billing systems.
Many CMS packages allow limited outside customization of their standard product offerings to accommodate different viewership content needs and schedules. A software development kit (SDK) is a programming tool, developed by the CMS manufacturer that allows unique programming tasks or specific user interface development to be developed but outside this development layer key operational functions remain which assures that newly developed content operates like any other standard program function utilized on the CMS platform.
Common SDK development practices and guidelines typically require completion of a software approval process instituted by the CMS manufacturer for newly created content before approval is granted.
Underneath the CMS software's development and operational layers, resides the ability to conduct various levels of viewer data analysis: individual viewing patterns, types (free or purchased), genres, play times, duration of content play, and even channel surfing frequencies. CMS's analytical capabilities are designed for gaining a better insight into consumer viewing behavior which provides a foundation for building, modifying and delivering more user-directed content; which in turn, leads to higher customer retention, and profitability.